The Runny
"The Runny" is the 9th segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the fifth episode on October 29, 2010 in Japanese, and on June 26, 2012 in English. Synopsis A nose-picking fad spreads across Daten City, thanks to a man named Ugly Snot, who invites the citizens of Daten City to a blimp party. Plot The episode starts with a narrator, who explains fads are part of Daten City's natural order. The setting changes to a café front, where a weather woman in a news network assures the day is going to be sunny, with a chance of 'suji' pollen. Stocking reminds Panty she is picking her nose again, but Panty tells her she's only doing it because Oscar Picker said it was a new type of therapy, and famous people were doing it too. Stocking explains how delicious her Sparkling Queen Nougat is, before Panty compares her booger with it, for they looked the same. Brief, while using his PKE Meter, assures Panty her booger was radiating a heap of gas. Panty starts punching Brief, believing he was implying her to be a ghost. They were suddenly greeted by Ugly Snot, who introduces himself to both Anarchy sisters. He invites them to a feast aboard his airship, which the angels decide to attend. Inside the airship, Stocking starts eating more nougats, while Panty goes off with Ugly Snot. Upon getting themselves a private room, they begin picking each other's noses. Ugly Snot starts sneezing, for Panty's booger was irritating his nasal membrane, which then made him reveal his true ghost form. Everyone in the airship begins picking their noses uncontrollably, while the ghost takes the shape of the airship itself. Garterbelt tells Panty that anyone who breathed the ghost's dust began picking their noses against their will. The ghost then starts using a rocket of gas and nosebleed to propell itself towards the moon, with the purpose of making it sneeze. Everyone's noses begin to bleed due to dehydration, accelerating the airship's speed. Garterbelt tells the Anarchy sisters to use their boogers in order to stop the airship, but since both angels' noses were clean, Brief has to resort to giving Panty his collection of her discarded boogers. Stocking tries releasing the cabin with her katanas, while Panty runs towards the ghost, but it released a horde of smaller ghosts to stop her. Panty tries shooting them, but since she wasn't wearing a skirt, she couldn't pull her panties off. Stocking helps Panty out of her shorts by cutting her belt. Panty proceeds to shoot the little ghosts, but upon looking at her panty-less, the people from the cabin have a nosebleed, which accelerated the airship's speed towards the moon. Panty releases the cabin from the ghost, making it fall onto the ocean. Panty and Stocking defeat the ghost by putting Panty's booger inside it's nose. The ghost explodes, sending Panty back, while Stocking is sent towards the moon, making it sneeze anyway. Gallery 5a-1.jpg 5a-2.jpg 5a-3.jpg 5a-4.jpg 5a-5.jpg 5a-6.jpg 5a-7.jpg 5a-8.jpg 5a-9.jpg 5a-10.jpg 5a-11.jpg 5a-12.jpg 5a-13.jpg 5a-14.jpg 5a-15.jpg 5a-16.jpg 5a-17.jpg 5a-18.jpg 5a-19.jpg 5a-20.jpg 5a-21.jpg Plot Elements Locations *Daten City *Oscar Café Other *Sparkling Queen Nougat *Hygiene of Oscar Trivia References to Other Media *The episode's title is a reference to the 1999 American adventure film The Mummy, which is titled Hamunaptra: The Lost City in the Desert (ハムナプトラ/失われた砂漠の都 Hamunaputora Ushinawareta Sahaku No Miya) in Japan. Note that Hana (鼻 はな) is the Japanese for "nose" *The color of the episode's title is a reference to the Indiana Jones franchise. *The moon bears a resemblance to the moon in the video game The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. *When the ghost releases smaller monsters, the sound effect is identical to the one used by Poké Balls. Music Songs used in this episode *"Theme for Panty & Stocking" - Opening credits *"Sub Title" - Episode sub title *"Immoral Church" - Opening narration *"Burrrrrp" - Nose picking trend *"Beverly Hills Cock Part 2" - Brief testing Panty's booger *"Flamenco" - Oscar H Genius *"Juice" - mutual picking *"Ghost Town" - Ghost reveal *"Zombie" - The ghost takes over the blimp *"Pantscada" - Nose bleeds *"Beverly Hills Cock" - Angels on the attack *"Dancefloor Orgy" - The passengers are saved, and the angels are on their own *"Theme for Panty & Stocking (Slow Version)" - Conclusion and fade out